


Never Have I Ever

by Spazzo47



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Newsroom Fanfiction Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzo47/pseuds/Spazzo47
Summary: For Lilac Mermaid's April 2016 Fan fiction Challenge -- 3 things.  I have three things (and hopefully a few red herrings) hidden in this story.  You need to read and guess what they are (the things, not the herrings).  I will post the things at the end and you get to tell me how you did (or how I did in hiding them).
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Never Have I Ever

“Never have I ever… had sex at the office.”

All eyes went to Mac as she reluctantly took her shot glass and drank up. She knew what they were doing. Sloane invited all the women of the newsroom to her place for a belated bachelorette party, so she obviously had to be the target of all their games. She heard the assembled women squeal and she didn’t mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tess put her glass down. 

“Oh my God, Mac,” yelled Maggie, louder than was absolutely necessary. “Your office or Will’s?”

Mac laughed a little while trying to figure out what to say. She could draw a line and say she’s not going to tell them about her sex life with their other boss. Or she could really freak out Maggie and insinuate that they covered every inch of the newsroom. “In front of the aquarium.” Or she could just dangle one juicy story in front of them. 

“Oh my God, the aquarium?” Maggie sounded so excited, then confused. “Wait. There’s not an aquarium in either of your offices.”

“No, but there is one in Mrs. Lansing’s office.” Mac let out an evil grin and after a second, the group squealed again.”

Mac barely made out Sloane’s, “How in the holy fuck did you get into Mrs. Lansing’s office?”

The rest of the women echoed her question and finally Mac said, “I don’t know all the details. When she gets high she thinks any blonde man looks like, like that guy, was in all those movies.” Mac looked around and saw that no one knew what she was talking about. “You know, the casino movie.”

Maggie answered, “Oceans 11? She thinks Will looks like Brad Pitt?”

“Or Matt Damon,” offered Tess. 

“No, not that casino. Uh, Casino Royale. He’s the guy who plays Bond.”

The women looked at each other and said together, “Daniel Craig?”

With a lot of pointing, Mac excitedly said, “Yes, yes. Mrs. Lansing thinks Will, or maybe every blond man, looks like Daniel Craig when she’s high. So, I guess that she was toked out and gave Will her office key.”

“Oh my God. When? Does he still have it? I would love to see her stock portfolio.” Everyone looked at Sloane. “What? It’s good to know if our owner is going to go bankrupt.”

Tess gave an extended, “Okay. Now Mac, give us some details.”

“I’m absolutely not giving you details about my sex life with Will. You still have to look up to me. Us. You have to look up to us.”

“When? Just tell us when.” Maggie couldn’t help herself, she was a journalist afterall.

Mac considered what to say. Reluctantly she answered, “New Years, Will knew she would be at another party and he invited me up to the inner sanctum.” She looked around the group and added, “She has a really comfortable green carpet.”

The group sat silent for a second until Tess said, “You’re making that up. You didn’t have sex in Mrs. Lansing’s office.”

“I guess we’ll never know. But what about you? I saw you put your glass down.”

Tess took a breath to start her story, when Sloane interrupted, “oh no, if you’re lying, you gotta tell us a real story.”

“I don’t remember that in the rulebook. Now I think it’s my turn. Never have I ever kissed my boyfriend in the middle of an election night broadcast.”

All eyes went to Sloane. “We’re waiting Sloane.”

“He’s not my boyfriend. And I would assume that between running around the bullpen like an idiot and missing his cue to be back on air, Will must have instigated a make out session of his own.”

Mac looked at her smug expression and said, “I have matching rings that say he’s not my boyfriend.” 

Maggie looked at Sloane and said, “What is going on between you and Don?”

“Wrong game, Margaret.” Sloane looked like she could kill the associate producer and Maggie looked a little scared. 

Tess completely missed the looks between the two and enthusiastically offered, “What if we play Truth or Dare? I’ll go first. Sloane, truth or dare? And if you don’t choose either, you have to take a drink.”

“Do you know any games that don’t involve taking a shot?”

Tess thought about Maggie’s question and said, “Nope. Sloane, what are you doin?”

Sloane took a second to think and said, “Dare.”

“Call Don, right now and tell him you’re over him.”

Sloane picked up her phone and rolled her eyes. “I have no problems fucking with his head.” 

“Or just fucking with him.”

“It’s your turn next Mac, just be ready.”

Using a silly voice, Mac answered, “Well okay.”

Sloane put the phone on speaker when he answered. “Hi, Don? I just wanted you to know that I am over you.”

“And what, am I supposed to say ‘when were you under me?’ like Ross on Friends?” And then the phone went dead.

“He sounded pissed,” Tess said. 

“Nah,” Sloane answered. “Nothing that another hot kiss in the middle of broadcast won’t fix.” She looked at Maggie. “Always remember, keep your guy a little off kilter, it’ll make you seem mysterious.”

“Why are you so sure that I need advice? I may have the best sex life of anyone here.”

Mac drolly said, “We’re the only four women in the newroom available on a Saturday night. It’s not a high bar.”

“I wonder if Mrs. Lansing is using that green carpet.”

The other women looked at her and gave a loud, “EWWWWWWWW!”

“I don’t know. I think she might still have some flexibility. I’ve heard someone say she’s fit.” Tess looked around. “I mean, she has been known for her workouts.”

Sloane decided to change the subject as quickly as she could. “Okay, Mackenzie, Truth or Dare?”

“I ain’t afraid of nothin’, except jellyfish, you can ask me anything. Truth.”

“Where’s the most adventurous place you’ve fucked Will?”

Mac took a second to consider her answer. “Adventurous as in death defying or adventurous as in places we might get caught?”

“Both.”

“Well there was one time we were on a ferris wheel. The car kept moving back and forth and I thought we were going to fall out.”

Tess thought about it and said, “I always thought they needed to stabilize ferris wheels for that reason.”

Sloane rolled her eyes and Mac said, “Maggie, truth or dare?”

Maggie took a deep breath and looked like she was trying to center herself. Finally she said, “Dare.”

“I dare you to let Sloane pick out one of her skimpy outfits, take a picture of you in it and send it to Jim.”

“Everything I have is tasteful.”

The women looked at each other and laughed. “I’ll get her an outfit,” said Tess. “Don’t you think she’ll look good in leather.”

Mac waved at the two of them. “Have fun!” She turned her attention to Sloane. “Thanks for putting this together. With Will in prison and… everything.”

“Everyone needs a girls night every once in a while.”

The ladies bumped shoulders as Maggie walked in looking like a dominatrix, complete with whip. Everyone had a laugh at Maggie’s expense and then Sloane asked, “Can we Facetime Jim? I bet his reaction will be priceless.”

Mac started laughing even harder, drawing attention to herself. When she noticed everyone staring, she said, “I was just thinking about a night that some of marines we were imbedded with took Jim out. They wouldn’t tell me everything they did to him, but when he came back, they made him wash up and he couldn’t walk straight for two days. That was the night I think he became a man.”

The picture got sent and the games continued for a couple more hours. In the morning, the women woke up on various pieces of furniture in Sloane’s living room. Sloane reached for a lamp to turn it off. But Mac was moving around pretty normally and said, “You can’t turn off the sunbeams coming into the apartment.”

Sloane looked at her friend disgusted. “How the fuck aren’t you even more drunk than the rest of us?”

“I learned how to drink from a bunch of marines.”

**Author's Note:**

> Three things  
> An aquarium  
> A dare  
> A sunshower


End file.
